Cousins and feelings
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally's identical cousin Amy Dawson arrive in Miami and cause problems for Austin and Ally's life together...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Cousins and feelings**

**Austin enter Sonic Boom to find his girlfriend Ally Dawson talking to what could pretty much be Ally's twin or even another Ally.**

"Hi, Austie!" says Ally in a happy girly cheerful tone.

"Eh...hi, Ally..." says Austin, a little confused about who the other girl is.

"Meet my cousin Amy Dawson." says Ally as she gesture towards her cousin.

Amy look very much like Ally. If Austin wasn't in love with Ally, which make him able to know which one is his Ally he'd think that Ally and Amy were identical.

Amy wear a pink top, a blue denim waistcoat, a skirt with flower-pattern on it and a pair of brown boots. Her hair is the same color as Ally's and she has a girly friendly smile just like Ally.

"Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Austin Moon." says Austin with a smile.

"I know who you are. Ally has told me soo much about you. Your music is awesome." says Amy.

Now Austin notice a rather major difference between Amy and his dear Ally. Amy is much more confident than Ally is, even now that Ally is a lot less shy than she was before she and Austin started dating.

"Thanks! Cool that you like my music." says Austin.

"My pleasure!" says Amy with a huge smile.

Ally wrap her arms around Austin's shoulders and give him a sweet sensual kiss.

"Awww!" says Ally in a soft cute voice.

"Ally D, I love you!" says Austin.

"I love you too, Austin Moon!" says Ally.

Both Austin and Ally are so much in love that they don't see the sad look on Amy's face when her cousin and her boyfriend go all love-thing on each other.

Amy has no boyfriend. She may be more confident than her cousin, but back home in Chicago no guy want someone like her. They think that she's too girly and meek and that only sassy hardcore punk-girls and biker-chicks with an edge are hot.

Soon Austin and Ally stop kissing and Ally turn to Amy.

"Amy, meet you back home later. Dad's out of town, but take my extra-key and make yourself at home. You know where the guest-room is." says Ally as she give her extra-key to Amy.

Amy walk out of the store.

"Ally, you do know that you and your cousin look almost identical, right?" says Austin.

"Sure I do!" says Ally with a smile.

"She seem nice." says Austin.

"I hope you're not gonna cheat on me with my own cousin." says Ally, as a friendly joke.

"No, of course not. You're the girl I love, Ally D." says Austin.

"I know. Don't worry...I know that you love me, Austin. It was a joke." says Ally.

"Yeah, I knew that already." says Austin.

Later that night at the Dawson-home.

Ally and Amy have dinner alone in the kitchen. Ally has made pasta with fish and pickles.

"Ally, you have a really cool boyfriend." says Amy.

"Austin's my knight in silver armor, my soul mate, the love of my life, the sunshine in my heart." says Ally.

"Would you like to share him with me maybe? I'm your favorite cousin..." says Amy.

"Are you crazy? That would be totally sick! No way!" says Ally in a hard tone.

"Sorry...just a suggestion." says Amy.

"You still have no boyfriend...?" says Ally.

"All the guys back home hate girly-girls like us, Ally. The Chicago-guys only date punk-girls and biker-chicks and that sort of things. You know, hardcore-like girls...not sweet cute girls, such as you and me." says Amy.

"Chicago-guys doesn't know that girly-girls are much better than those sassy arrogant punk-bitches who wear black leather and ride motorbikes." says Ally.

"I agree. Last year I tried to dress like a biker-bitch just to get a date, but that didn't work. This guy told me to kick another gilr in the ass to show that I was better for him than she was. Me could not do that." says Amy.

"Good that you didn't hurt that other girl, even if you also revealed to that guy that you're not a biker-girl." says Ally.

"Yeah, it's not good to be fake just to get a guy to love you. Without truth there can never be real love." says Amy.

"I agree. Austin and me have no secrets from each other." says Ally.

The next day, Austin meet up with Ally at Sonic Boom.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin as he give his girlfriend a hug.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally with a smile.

Trish enter the store. "Ally, did you finish Austin's new song? I just got a txt from Dez and he wonder than you two wanna start doin' Austin's next music-video."

"Aww, Austin!" says Ally.

"Ally, do you hear me? Ally! Ally, hello...?" says Trish in a loud clear tone, but Ally doesn't seem to hear her BFF.

"Trish was askin' you a question, baby..." says Austin.

"Eh, yeah...right! Hi, Trish!" says Ally as she turn around to look at Trish, who seem very confused. Ally has never ignored her like that before.

"Ally...are you okey?" says Trish.

"Sure, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" says Ally with a small laugh.

"You acted as if you didn't hear me when I asked about the song. It was almost as if I was a total stranger to you." says Trish.

"Come on, Trish-swish! I'd never forget my BFF." says Ally.

"Trish-swish...?" says Trish.

"New nickname, you like?" says Ally in a very girly tone.

"Not really. I prefer just Trish, thanks." says Trish.

"Ally, baby, you've been kinda strange today. Is there something wrong my love?" says Austin as he wrap his arms around Ally and try to comfort her.

"Me really love what you're doin' right now, but I hve no problem. I've never been more happy." says Ally.

"Sure about that...? The way you ignored Trish...I've never seen you like that before, Ally." says Austin. "Trust me. If there's something wrong you gotta tell me."

"Austin, I'm fine. The only reason I didn't hear Trish is that I was so happy to finally kiss you and..." says Ally. "Ooops!"

"Hey, you're not Ally!" says Austin. He had been so happy that he hadn't noticed that the girl he thought was his Ally was actually Amy.

"What you mean it's not Ally?" says Trish.

"This is Amy, Ally's cousin." says Austin as he grab Amy hard by the arm so she can't escape. "Amy, why do you pretend to be my Ally?"

"I just wanted to kiss you and be with you..." says Amy.

"Amy, leave my boyfriend alone or I'll punch you soo bad that you'll wish you'd never been born!" says Ally as she run down from the practice-room.

"Ally!" says Austin with a big smile as he push Amy to the side and run over to Ally and pull her into a nice tight hug.

"Ally, what's goin' on?" says a very confused Trish.

"Trish, that girl over there is my cousin." says Ally as she points towards Amy. "I thought she was my friend, but all she wants is to steal Austin and keep him for herself. The bitch tied me up and took my handbag and such so she could pretend to be me."

"Let's see what you look like beneath that Ally-wig!" says Trish as she start to pull hard on Amy's hair.

"It's not a wig you fuckin' shit-face! That's my real hair." says an angry Amy.

"Stop, Trish..." says Ally. "Amy's my almost identical cousin. That's actually her real hair. She look so much like me that I won't blame you guys for not knowing that it wasn't me."

"Ally Dawson, after all I've done for you over the years you could at least let me have some alone time with your hot boyfriend." says Amy, still very angry.

"Alone time? He's not your boyfriend, Amy." says Ally. "You're sick! Austin is only in love with me!"

"He kissed me!" says Amy.

"Only because he thought it was me. You're a sick fake dishonest bitch and I hate you." says Ally to Amy.

"You're an egocentric whore who refuse to share you boyfriend with me." says Amy.

"Trish, bring my evil cousin over here." says Ally.

Trish grab Amy by the hair again and drag her along the floor over to Ally.

"Hands off my hair!" says Amy to Trish.

"I don't take orders from a girl who mess with my BFF:" says Trish.

Trish let's go of Amy in front of Ally.

"Don't...touch...my boyfriend, ya bitch!" says Ally as she summon all of her physical strength and punch Amy really hard in the face.

"Aoou!" screams Amy as she fall to the floor.

"Nice one, Ally!" says Trish in a dramatic tone.

Two hours later outside the Dawson-home.

"Officer Rogers, please take my cousin to jail." says Ally to a police officer.

"We'll make sure that she won't cause you any more problems, miss Dawson." says the police officer.

Austin and Trish push a still unconscious Amy into the prisoner transport and a second police officer puts handcuffs on Amy.

A few minutes later after the police has taken Amy to jail.

"Ally, sorry that I didn't know it was Amy. I kissed her and..." says begins Austin.

"It's okey, Austin. Amy and me look so similar that anyone could've made that mistake." says Ally.

"No it's not okey. I'm your boyfriend...I'm supposed to know who my real Ally D is and not be fooled by some look-alike, no matter how similar to you she might be." says Austin.

"Austin...I forgive you. I know that I'm the One for you." says Ally as she give her boyfriend a sexy hot kiss to prove that she's telling the truth.

"Ally, thanks!" says Austin as he kiss Ally back with true passion. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" says Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
